A hurtadillas por la mansión
by Iremione
Summary: Ha terminado el último curso, y los tres amigos disfrutan sus merecidas vacaciones en la mansión de Sirius Black. Pero por la noche las emociones se disparan, sobre todo si hace mucho, mucho, mucho calor....¿quien hace esos ruiditos en la habitación d


¡¡¡¡Siii!!! Diel!!, ¡por fin! Aquí esta lo que te había prometido. Por tu insistencia y dedicación, a ti te lo dedico, que te lo mereces por tu paciencia. ¡y por ser la redactora mas loca y divertida de toda la red!  
  
Esta pequeña historia no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de mis fics publicados o por publicar, solo es un experimento con una pareja extraña. Espero que guste.  
  
Iremione  
  
PD. ¡Casi lo olvido! Sinceramente, Diel, espero que Hermione te caiga mejor que Sarah.  
  
A HURTADILLAS POR LA MANSIÖN  
  
Harry salió de su cuarto en mitad de la noche. Hacía un calor horrible, y realmente necesitaba un vaso de agua. Era el verano más caluroso que había vivido nunca, y aunque la espaciosa casa de Sirius era muy fresca, los tres adolescentes agradecían tener habitaciones separadas.  
  
Al volver desde la cocina, Harry vio que la puerta de la habitación de su padrino estaba entreabierta y las luces de dentro apagadas. Se asomó dentro, pero no había nadie. Miró al fondo del pasillo oscuro, y descubrió un rayo de luz por debajo de la puerta del baño. No le fue muy difícil asociar ideas.  
  
Más tranquilo, pasó por delante de la puerta de Remus. Ahora la habitación estaba vacía, pues el hombre lobo estaba de viaje con su novia. Harry se alegraba mucho por Remus, y se preocupaba por Sirius. Los dos eran jóvenes aún, apenas tenían 37 años, y ahora que por fin habían vencido a Voldemort, era el momento de retomar sus vidas allí donde las habían dejado. Remus lo había hecho con muy buena mano. Alexia no solo era una mujer preciosa, sino también dulce y encantadora.  
  
Pero Sirius no parecía dispuesto a grandes cambios. Y Harry le comprendía en cierto modo. Él sabía que Sirius había estado profundamente enamorado de su madre, y no era tan fácil encontrar otra Lily Evans. El mismo Harry no podía.  
  
Con una pequeña sonrisa triste, Harry siguió caminando hasta su puerta, la habitación que en otro tiempo había ocupado James. Al lado estaba la habitación de Lily, ahora para Hermione, y enfrente la de Meter, que ocupaba Ron.  
  
Girándose para ver la puerta de su mejor amigo (al principio renuente a aceptar la habitación de Colagusano, pero, al descubrir que era al mejor después de la de Sirius, había aceptado encantado), Harry se fijó en algo que antes no había visto. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y las luces también apagadas. Desde el umbral, comprobó que la habitación estaba vacía.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, confuso, y descubrió con asombro creciente que también la puerta de Hermione estaba entornad, y de dentro no sólo salía luz, sino también risitas apagadas y murmullos.  
  
Harry sonrió maliciosamente. Él "sabía"que Hermione tenía novio (flores todos los días era un poco demasiado en opinión de Harry, pero ella parecía feliz). Él "sabía" que Ron tenía novia (El chico había estado "ausente"desde que habían llegado a la mansión). Él "tenía" que demostrar que ellos dos estaban juntos, pero hasta eso momento no había conseguido ninguna prueba, y los culpables negaban con saña el delito. Pero, ¡he ahí la ocasión perfecta!  
  
Con una sonrisa, cogió el picaporte, dispuesto a gritar "¡¡OS PILLÉ!!", ya que sabía que no despertaría a nadie, pero al abrir la puerta de golpe, y sentir cuatro ojos, unos azules, y otros castaños en los suyos, supo que no podría. que realmente no podría gritar nada.  
  
***  
  
Hermione daba vueltas en la cama, mucho más que aburrida. Estaba hastiada, acalorada y decepcionada. Había esperado que esas vacaciones en la mansión Black fuesen más activas. Dos meses rodeada de chicos guapos deberían ser más productivos. ¿Acaso era ella tan fea? Creía que no.  
  
Se puso en pie despacio, y observó la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Objetivamente hablando era la figura de una hermosa adolescente de 18 años lo que veía.  
  
Estaba bien formada, ni muy delgada ni muy gorda, ni muy alta ni muy baja. Tenía de todo y en su justa medida. El cabello, largo, liso y castaño claro, casi rojizo, ya no era tan alborotado como cuando era niña. Los ojos almendrados, grandes y brillantes, del color del café. El rostro de facciones dulces, casi infantiles.  
  
No, no era fea. Había aprendido a valorarse a sí misma gracias a Víctor, y ya nunca nadie podría convencerla de que estaba por debajo de los demás por unas razones u otras.  
  
De acuerdo. Tal vez otra chica cuidaría más su cabello, pero ella no sabía como hacerlo. Tal vez otra chica cuidaría más su indumentaria, pero Hermione prefería la comodidad. Y en esa noche horriblemente calurosa no habría cambiado los bóxeres verdes de Harry y la camiseta blanca de Ron por nada en todo el planeta.  
  
Quizá debería aprender a maquillarse, pero hasta ahora le había ido bien así ¿por qué tenía que cambiar? Seguiría siendo ella misma por debajo del maquillaje y los vestidos bonitos, y Hermione sospechaba que era su carácter lo que convertía a Sirius, Remus, Harry, los Weasley, Severus y Draco en los únicos hombres de su vida. Y con ellos no había posibilidades. Pero entonces. ¿Quién era el que el enviaba flores todas las mañanas?  
  
Draco estaba saliendo con Ginny desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ron también tenía novia, según había dicho Harry. Harry. Harry no era de ese tipo, eso era obvio. Los demás Weasley también tenían pareja. Y los adultos... ¿que pasaba con los adultos? Remus estaba con Alexia, pero ¿Qué hay de Sirius y Severus?  
  
Hermione rió sonoramente, y aunque ni ella ni él lo supieron, despertó a Harry, en al habitación de al lado, dándole una sed terrible.  
  
-Hermione- se rió de sí misma, tocando su reflejo en el espejo.-Estás loca. ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de tus antiguos maestros? Severus y Sirius, nada menos.  
  
Pero, aunque se negase a verlo, una duda se acomodó en su mente. Se había enamorado tontamente de un profesor en segundo curso. Su profesor de quinto había sido su novio antes y el poco tiempo que vivió después de dar clase (y aunque nadie lo sabía, también durante el curso) ¿Cuál era la diferencia?  
  
Bueno, Víctor tenía cuatro años más que ella, pero Severus y Sirius tenían 19 más. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ambos eran endiabladamente atractivos, por muy mayores que fuesen.  
  
Severus conservaba ese encanto que la había embriagado desde el primer día. El brillo inconscientemente inocente de sus ojos negros permanecía a pesar de todo. Su suave y finísimo cabello, también negro; su piel pálida y suave como la de un niño. Y es que él mismo se comportaba como un niño. Todo ello había despertado una ternura en Hermione que sólo podía sentir hacia Harry y hacia Severus. Ternura. Y después tenía la malignidad que Harry no, lo prohibido. Ese toque de odio que siempre le envolvía, para proteger un corazón frágil. Un corazón que había quedado expuesto durante la última batalla, para no ser notado nunca más, por culpa de la marca oscura. No, Severus no era. Él se había encerrado en su caparazón, para negarse a creer que la vida continuaba fuera. Con él o sin él  
  
Entonces. ¿quien quedaba?  
  
-Sirius.-susurró Hermione melosamente, arrodillándose ante su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
***  
  
Sirius miró por millonésima vez aquella foto. Aquella foto de graduación: los merodeadores y Lily. Y después, la otra, el nuevo grupo. Harry en el lugar de James, Hermione en el de Lily, Ron por Peter y Draco por Lucius. Todos allí, incluso Snape. Acarició los contornos de las mujeres de ambas fotos y ellas rieron con las cosquillas.  
  
-Perdóname- susurró Sirius acercando la fotografía de Lily a su rostro, para luego guardarla de nuevo en el cajón  
  
Observó la fotografía de Hermione por última vez, antes de salir del cuarto decididamente.  
  
Dejó la puerta entreabierta, y descubrió sorprendido que la habitación de Harry estaba vacía. Oyó ruidos en la cocina y supuso que sería él.  
  
La habitación de Ron también estaba vacía. Pero desde el baño llegaba luz. Uno de los dos estaría allí.  
  
Silenciosamente tocó el pomo de la puerta de la chiquilla, pero se mantuvo inmóvil.  
  
¿Y si ella le rechazaba? Era una muy bella mujer, después de todo. Ya no era una niña impresionable. Sin embargo debía intentarlo, antes de que fuese evidente incluso para Harry, lo mal que lo pasaba Sirius al verla con otro..  
  
***  
  
-Sirius.-murmuró Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó éste, sorprendido.  
  
Hermione dio un salto desde donde estaba, aterrizando con el trasero en la alfombra.  
  
-¡¡Sirius!!, ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Eso digo yo- repuso éste, colorado- estabas diciendo mi nombre, ¿no?  
  
-¿Y ahora acudes cada vez que alguien dice tu nombre? Realmente tienes el sentido perruno muy desarrollado.  
  
-Eso no tiene gracia- gruñó él.  
  
Sirius terminó de entrar y encendió la luz. Dejó la puerta entrecerrada, y se sentó en la cama de Hermione, observando a la chica sentada a sus pies.  
  
-¿Y bien?-preguntó ella- ¿a que viniste?  
  
-Hum. primero, ¿por qué susurrabas mi nombre?  
  
-Te responderé si tú me respondes primero- rió ella poniéndose en pie y sentándose a su lado. Fue entonces cuando Sirius identificó la ropa que la chica llevaba.  
  
-¿Por qué estás así vestida?  
  
Ella sonrió y miró su cómodo pijama.  
  
-No veo el problema. Tú llevas lo mismo que yo.  
  
Sirius enrojeció ligeramente. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.  
  
-¿Son tuyos?-preguntó, señalando los calzoncillos.  
  
-Obviamente no. Me los dejó Harry el verano pasado porque no tenía pijama, y como son muy cómodos me los quedé.  
  
-Le tienes mucho cariño, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿A Harry o a los calzoncillos?  
  
-A ambos  
  
La chica se rió  
  
-Si. ya sabes, son como mis hermanos.  
  
Sirius alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Los calzoncillos?  
  
-¡No! Harry y Ron.  
  
Sirius se rió, pensativo.  
  
-¿Sabes, Hermione? No conozco muchos hombres que le dejasen sus caloncillos a una chica.  
  
-Pero es que yo para ellos no soy una chica, soy una especie de holotúrido.  
  
Sirius, que ya había oído ese chiste alguna vez, se rió.  
  
-Lo digo en serio. Claro que tampoco conozco muchas chicas lo suficientemente valientes como para ponérselos. y que les queden tan bien.- susurró la última parte.  
  
-Gracias- murmuró ella, colorada- ¿te importa si me meto en mi cama?  
  
Sirius negó con la cabeza, mientras la chica se deslizaba entre las sábanas. Luego, acurrucada contra la almohada, sonrió de nuevo.  
  
-¿Sabes, Sirius? Yo no conozco a muchos hombres como tú.  
  
-.Afortunadamente-rió Sirius.  
  
-Lo digo en serio. Eres inteligente. Guapo. Dulce.  
  
-¿Guapo?- Sirius alzó una ceja de nuevo.  
  
-¡Pues claro! Sólo mírate.  
  
-Tengo un pelo horrible.  
  
-¿Horrible? Negro, suave y largo. perfecto.  
  
-Mis ojos.  
  
-¡Son azules!  
  
-No soy muy fuerte.  
  
-¿Te has mirado a un espejo?  
  
-Soy demasiado mayor.  
  
-De eso nada. Sólo tienes 37 años.  
  
-Soy un ex-presidiario.  
  
-Una palabra: inocente. Y dulce, y bueno.  
  
-Hummm..  
  
-Créeme. Cualquier chica soñaría con estar contigo  
  
-¿Incluso tú?- murmuró él, mirando al suelo. Hermione se sonrojó.  
  
-Yo más que ninguna otra. Por que yo te conozco más de lo que jamás podrán ellas.  
  
Suavemente acercó su rostro al de Sirius y le dio un tenue beso en los labios.  
  
-¿Estás segura?- murmuró él.  
  
-Completamente.  
  
Sirius rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos y la besó intensa y profundamente. Luego, suavemente se tumbó a su lado, mientras se quitaba la camiseta.  
  
***  
  
-¡¡CLANK!!  
  
Harry no pudo gritar "¡¡OS PILLÉ!!". Las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta. Pero, a cambio, el vaso resbaló entre sus dedos, rebotando en el suelo. (Estaba protegido mágicamente)  
  
-Yo. esto. pensé que. ¡Sirius!... increíble. bueno, supongo que.- tartamudeó, viendo a su padrino abrazando a su mejor amiga, ambos ocultos tras las sábanas.  
  
-Harry, yo.- Hermione estaba terriblemente colorada, y Sirius realmente se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
-No, Hermy, no te preocupes. Me alegro de verdad, me alegro mucho por los dos. Se lo que os ha debido costar dar este paso. Es sólo que pensé que Ron. bueno, de todas formas no encajabas demasiado con él. Mejor Sirius, está claro  
  
-Gracias, Harry- musitó Hermione, sorprendida.  
  
-Harry yo no.. Tú.- murmuraba Sirius cabizbajo.  
  
-Lo digo de verdad, Sirius. No te preocupes por mí. Saldré adelante. Sé lo que te ha costado, así que.¡disfrútalo!  
  
Y Harry Potter salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y el corazón. Pero, al cerrar la puerta, y ver la de enfrente, vacía, volvió a entrar, interrumpiendo a la pareja que se besaba de nuevo.  
  
-Esto. si tú no eres su novia..¿Alguno de vosotros tiene idea de qué le puede ocurrir a Ron?  
  
***FIN***  
  
Sí. Fin. Pero si alguien tiene curiosidad por Ron. yo sólo lo advierto: ¡LE ODIO!, así que. ateneos a las consecuencias.  
  
***  
  
Ronald Weasley salió disparado de su habitación. No notó que la habitación de Harry estaba vacía, ni que los otros dos inquilinos estaban desvelados. Simplemente dio gracias a Dios de que el baño estuviese desocupado.  
  
Cerró la puerta de golpe y encendió la luz a tientas. Corrió a sentarse maldiciendo a Sirius Black y sus magníficas cenas.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de Hermione todos se preguntaban qué le ocurriría a Ron, en el valle de la mansión resonó un grito estremecedor.  
  
-¡¡¡MALDITA DIARREA!!!  
  
***  
  
Muejejeje. como dice mi mamaíta: soy terrible. Para tomatazos y amenazas de muerte: ¡Dejen review! 


End file.
